Running to the Edge of the World
by MorganRoxasWhite
Summary: Two stones are found, two transmutations happen.same time.different place.But what they got back wasn't what either of them were looking for..In order to get back what they lost,they'll have to run to the edge of their worlds. RoyxEd


**A/N Okay...I am SO sorry! I have like...8 fics going, and I know I should continue them before writing a new one, but I got the idea for this one, and I HAD to do it before somebody else!!!**

**D: GAH Okay, so today, I am updating EVERYTHING so please. If you have read any of my other stories, be sure to look for new chapters! :D**

**Okay, so here I go!! I'm so excited!! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own FMA or any of its characters!! D:**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Running to the Edge of the World**

**FMA**

**Chapter One: Purple Skies**

Never.

Never did he think he would have it, sitting so innocently in his hands. After all they'd been through to get a rock; the things a simple rock could do!

17 year old Edward Elric looked down at the rock with a smirk.

"Brother...?"

A small voice poked.

Edward looked up at his younger brother, encased in that....empty shell.

Too long.

He had promised to get his brothers body back, and today was the day.

"Hold on, Al..You'll be back in your body in no time...Alright?"

The younger brother nodded.

"Yeah.."

* * *

The rain poured harshly and heavily over the abandonned church.

Inside, a figure stood.

17 year old Kaelen Nosnam

He wore a pair of plain black jeans, with a plain white v-neck t-shirt. His shoes were tattered and worn out, and his dark hair hung past his shoulders, dripping from the rain.

But, his shoes and his wet hair were the least of his worries.

In front of him, maybe 10 feet lay a boy.

He was a year younger than the one who stood, making him 16 years old.

In the older boys hands sat a small, shiny, red stone.

The Philosopher's Stone.

When he had heard of the famous Fullmetal Alchemist in Amestris was looking for the Philosopher's Stone, and that it had exsisted...He had to look around.

and after 4 and a half years...and a shit load of bumps in his road, he'd found it...and things were going to be okay.

The boy laying down on the floor, in the center of the transmutation circle, let out a wild cough, his face contorting.

"Hold on, Kale...Hold on.."

Dropping to his knees, he placed the red stone on the out line of the circle.

The younger boy let out another pained cough, and clutched his chest.

"Hold on..."

* * *

Edward clapped his together, and slammed them hard onto the outline of the array.

The wind picked up quickly, and had begun to spin in a tornado like fashion around Alphonse.

Edward smiled to himself.

_Finally...!_

* * *

Kaelen watched as the wind furiously flung his hair back and forth, and his younger brother could no longer be seen.

He let out a wild laugh, and without warning the yellow lights quickly turned to a nasty shade of purple, and a loud clap of lightning made him jump.

"What!? What the hell is this!?"

He cried.

"No no no no no!! What the hell!?"

* * *

All color drained from Edwards face, and his heart picked up pace.

"No...The St.....We..WE HAD THE STONE!!!"

The purple filled up the room, and for a second it was like gazing into a beautiful purple sky. But this was far from beautiful.

Alphonse let out a wild cry, and then--

* * *

Black.

There was no more color, it was black, and fog seeped into the room.

Kaelen pushed himself up from his fallen position.

"Kale?"

He tried.

He couldn't see two feet in front of him, let alone where he brother lay.

"Kale? Answer me, buddy..!"

He walked carefully over to the center of the circle, waving the smoke out of his face.

Faintly, he could hear soft crying.

* * *

"Al? Is that you, Alphonse?"

Edward asked, crawling to towards the circle.

More crying.

Ed smiled softly.

"It's okay Alphonse. Everything is okay now."

"Brother?"

The voice choked.

* * *

"Yes."

Kaelen laughed, tears of his own springing to his eyes.

"Yes, Kale, it's me."

"Kale?"

The voice asked.

* * *

All color drained from Edwards face.

"Alphonse? I'm not Alphonse...--"

* * *

"Where's my brother?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N Hahaha! I've been waiting so long to do this!! **

**Okay, so I'm going to verify some things. Kale and Kaeden ARE originals!! (incase you didn't pick up..) and they are NOT from Amestris! They are in the **

**neighbouring country, Eritrea. Yeah, I know...it's a real place in OUR world, but I needed something . ALSO did you notice? Kale and Kaeden's last name?**

**Nosnam? HAH Read it backwards! :**

**:D ANYWAYS! it's done!! So, so, sooooo....what do you think!? As I said, more chapters will be posted for all other fics, BUT reviews are needed!!**

**So please, don't be shy!!**

**-Kaiho,**


End file.
